


The Rescue

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 370: Tom Riddle’s Diary.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 370: Tom Riddle’s Diary.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Rescue

~

“Hello, Neville.” Mind Healer Austin smiled. “As it’s our first session, why don’t you tell me why you’re here?”

Neville exhaled. “It’ll sound mad,” he said, “but I’m here to rescue someone.” 

“I see. Who’s that?” 

“My wife, along with…others.”

“And her name is—?” 

“Ginny.” 

“Popular name.” Austin jotted something down. “All because of that famous Wasps player.” 

Neville smiled. “That’s her.” 

“Oh!” Austin blinked. “Well, then. How can I help?”

Neville bit his lip. “She had a run in with a Dark artefact when she was younger.” 

“How Dark?”

“Tom Riddle’s diary.” 

Austin gasped. “Merlin.” 

Neville nodded. “Exactly.” 

~

Austin frowned. “Wait, you said ‘rescue’. Does this mean you think she’s still under its influence?” 

“I don’t know, actually.” Neville exhaled. “Voldemort’s definitely dead, I saw him die, but—”

“But?” 

“Ginny says she sometimes hears the book whispering.” Neville rubbed his hands together. “I’ve read up on Dark artefacts and it’s my understanding evil things like Tom Riddle’s diary leave traces.” 

“Yes.” Austin shifted in his chair. “I’m no Dark Arts specialist, but that’s my understanding, too.” He hesitated. “Do you…have the book?”

“No. It was stored securely, but now it’s gone. Stolen, actually.” 

“Dear me.” Austin shivered. 

~

“Well,” Austin said after an uncomfortable silence, “I’m not sure how I can help.” 

Neville hummed. “Actually, I’m here to help you.” 

Austin frowned. “ _I’m_ the Healer, so I’m the one who helps, Mister—” He paused. “Wait, what’s your last name?” 

Neville’s smile was sharp. “I’m surprised your receptionist didn’t ask when I booked the appointment. It’s Longbottom.” 

Austin gasped. “ _The_ Longbottom?” 

Neville shrugged. “As far as I know, since my children are still little.” 

Austin jumped to his feet. “Why are you really here? It’s not about Tom Riddle’s diary, is it?” 

Neville drew his wand. “Actually, it is.” 

~

“Did you get it?” Harry asked when Neville entered the office. 

Neville opened his bag, displaying Tom Riddle’s diary. “The Mind Healer had no recollection of stealing it from the vault.” 

Shaking his head, Harry levitated it out of the warded bag and into a box. Neville could _almost_ hear a snarl just before Harry closed the box. Tapping it three times, he said, “Department of Mysteries.” It disappeared with a pop. “Will the Healer remember anything?” 

“No, I Obliviated him.” 

“Good job.” 

“Hopefully, I’ll sleep better now,” said Neville.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Until someone else nicks it.” 

~

Ginny was waiting for Neville at home. “You found it,” she said, hugging him. “I felt the moment it was warded again.” 

Neville buried his face in her neck and inhaled. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” She kissed his throat. “The kids went to Luna’s for the evening because, well, Dark artefact—”

“Understood.” Neville cupped her arse. “Is it bad I’m thinking how nice it is we have the house to ourselves?” 

Ginny laughed. “Not as long as you don’t start arranging for people to steal Tom Riddle’s diary just so we can shag.” 

Neville grinned. His Ginny was back. “Unlikely.” 

~


End file.
